


I Wish I'd Known Being A Hero Involved Conversations With A Teenage Version of My Dad

by ActuallyAPenguin



Series: Mareena/Lian AU [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: #ProudDads, And Wally Just Wants To Go To Olive Garden, Dick Just Wants To Know Why They're Standing So Close, F/F, F/M, Godammit Jade, I Need More Zatanna And Roy In My Life, Just The Thought Of Them Is Cute, Lian And Mareena Make The Team Uncomfortable With Their Gayness, Lian Has Her Dad's Lack of Tact, Like I Honestly Think I'm The Only One That Ships It, Mareena Is So Pure, Rare Pair, Time Travel, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyAPenguin/pseuds/ActuallyAPenguin
Summary: Lian Harper, AKA Red Arrow, and Mareena, AKA Aquagirl, have just been teleported 28 years into the past after their inauguration into the Justice League.Uncle Ollie failed to mention that dealing with the awkward teenaged versions of their fathers, aunts, and uncles would be a part of the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, some things about this AU:
> 
> LIAN NEVER DIED
> 
> Mareena is Kaldur's daughter in this because when I first saw Kaldur, I instantly thought of how much they look alike
> 
> Mareena's mom is never named because reasons
> 
> Lian and Mareena are in an established relationship because goals
> 
> Lian is 22 and Mareena is about 20-21
> 
> Zatanna and Roy are closer than everyone thinks because there isn't enough of their relationship anywhere.
> 
> Jade and Roy were married for 6 more months after the season 2 finale, but then she left.
> 
> Lian and Mareena are from the year 2038, which is really only important if you're a Batman Beyond fan. 
> 
> In the future, Kaldur is the ambassador of Atlantis because the Atlantean people felt their King was too focused on surface affairs

| ** _December 30, 2038 1:20 AM UTC_**

****

"Daddy, I did it!" Lian shrieked gleefully as she ran to her mentor and father, Roy Harper. The last 10 years of her life she had worked her ass off just so she could finally acheive her childhood dream of becoming a member of the Justice League and making her father proud. At age 13 she adopted her aunt's title of Artemis and joined the team, as it was traditional to join the Team first. At age 17 she adopted her father's former mantle of Red Arrow and went out on her own at age 20, though _unlike_ her father she declared her independence gently and without severing any ties. All of that work had led up to this moment, with her rushing into the Hall Of Justice towards her father and pseudo uncle.

Roy's face, that'd barely aged in the last 30 years, was bright with joy and his eyes shined with pride and adoration as his not-so little girl ran into his arms. Next to him, Kaldur tried to hide any evidence that he had cried when his own daughter, Mareena, accepted her League membership card from Superman. Her arrival two decades ago was quite the surprise, for she had been the product of a one-night-stand, but with help from his King and his best friend he was able to give her the life she wanted and deserved.

(Artemis had fondly begun to refer to the duo as the Single Dad Squad. "Greatest heroes the world will never know," she said. Roy banned her from drinking for the rest of the night.)

"Father!" Mareena shouted, more or less speed walking in her father's direction, as the signs in the Hall said 'No Running, Please.' Her platinum blonde braid was swaying back and forth, the collisions between the hair and the back of her neck becoming more frequent as she gradually picked up her pace. "Can you believe it? We did it! We really did it!"

Under normal circumstances, Kaldur would've replied with a "Yes, Love!! There was no doubt in my mind that you'd make it!" But as it was he was concentrating his efforts into choking back the relentless sobs that repeatedly threatened to escape; when had he become so... _emotional_? He supposed the sudden sensitivity just came along with old age. His decades-long companion rubbed his back consolingly and wiped away a few stray tears of his own. 

Lian was the first to complete her journey, practically leaping into her dad's arms and capturing him in a tight embrace. Mareena soon followed and looped her arms and Kaldur's neck as he struggled (and miserably failed) to regain his usually-calm demeanor. The room was filled with sounds of sniffling and jovial little giggles. Roy released his daughter, knowing that she was eager to embrace her girlfriend. Kaldur, however, pulled Mareena closer to his chest as he once again attempted to recapture his composure. This time he succeeded, much to everyone's relief, and finally released his daughter from the constricting (and loving) hold he had trapped her in. 

Red Arrow and Aquagirl had finally walked towards one another and gingerly pressed their lips together. The archer's hands assumed their typical position on her lover's hips. Aquagirl, who in all honesty was only expecting a hug, made a high pitched noise in the back of her throat. They were  _making out_ in front of their  _fathers._ As frustrating as it was, Mareena was well aware that it would be another 3 hours (5 if the party ran long) before they had some  _alone time._ Regardless, they had agreed to keep the PDA to a minimum in public and judging by the repetitive flashes that she saw out of the corner of her eye, they were still very much in public. She gently pushed her forever-horny girlfriend back a few inches and wrapped her thin, tan arms around Lian's strong core. Lian replied with a groan of defeat, but she still returned the hug with mirrored passion.  

Upon hearing Superman clearing his throat somewhere besides them and seeing the cameras escape their peripheral vision, they reluctantly separated. "Umm... well, the party's already started so..."

Roy and Kaldur, the former of which had busied himself with comforting the ambassador of Atlantis, looked at their girls in realization. Kaldur straightened his suit and smiled warmly at the young ladies. "I suppose we, uh, lost track of time." He grabbed Roy's left arm and turned to face the Zeta tubes. "You two can take your time, we'll meet you in the Watchtower."

Roy twisted around to look at Red Arrow one final time before joining Kaldur in strolling to the Zeta tubes.  **Recognized Aqualad B02, Roy Harper 21.** The girls shot him a look of confusion and expectancy. He just flashed the couple an awkward grin before speeding towards the teleporter.  **Recognized Superman 01.** "Well that wasn't weird at all," chuckled Lian. Aquagirl was the one to make the first move this time, cupping the archer's cheek and gently kissing her soft, thin pink lips. Red Arrow instinctually grabbed Mareena's hips and deepened the kiss. 

8 minutes later, Lian breaks away, her lips now moist with saliva, pale cheeks flushed. "We should uh-" Mareena's lips moved to her collarbone-"we should get going." She whined, something she only did when around Lian. "Everyone's going to be waiting for us, babe. We gotta go."

Mareena pouted, another thing she only did around Lian. She pecked her lips once more before taking her fingerless-glove-clad hand and walking towards the Zeta tubes. Lian went first, but instead of the normal white-yellow flash and female robotic voice, there was a burst of blue and an oddly familiar male voice that said  **Experiment 206 is now in effect.**

"What experiment?" she asked as she watched her girlfriend disappear. "Wait! Harper!" Dumbstruck and unsure what she should do, she did what came naturally: act against her better judgement for the sake of Lian Nguyen Harper. She sprinted into the explosion of blue, into the unknown. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so if you want more, please let me know.
> 
> :)


End file.
